Taking Your Place
by Eternal Grey
Summary: what if Demyx could be the one who went to Castle Oblivion rather than Zexion? What if he knew that if he went Zexion would live and that'd be fine. what if this fic was Demy and Zexy's pov? Zemyx Dexion Demyx Zexion


**Demyx**

I was told by a fortune teller that if I left things the way they were then Zexion would die in Castle Oblivion. If I went in his place then I would die. Either way one of us will die and there's no alternative. I lived the one where Zexion died and died myself inside.

There was no other option then to die in his place. I know I'm a nobody. I shouldn't feel or care. If I found out he was going to die then I should be happy about it. No more Zexion to get mad at me or insult me. He won't be there to do it any longer.

Instead, I think about his smile, when he rarely does, and the way his lips part slightly as he stares at me when I say something flirtatious. I love him. With or without a heart I know I love him. He refuses to even imagine having a heart. I guess that makes us different. I love him though. I truly do.

I made him a CD and hid it under some sheet music on my bed. After that I got ready to go. I knew I was going to die and I knew he wouldn't care. That's one thing you can trust about Zexy. He'll never care if you go or stay because he has no heart.

"You're taking my place?" Zexion asked me darkly from the doorway. I blinked hard and looked at him trying to keep myself composed. I nodded and noticed his eyes narrow. "Do you not trust my skills?" He demanded harshly.

"No, I trust you with my heart. I trust you with my room, and I trust you with my body. I just want to meet Namine and see the kid everyone's so psyched about." I smiled softly knowing this was a lie. He nodded but gave me a dry look.

"When you get back I'm going to strangle you if you get his name wrong. Boring as he may be, you still must know his name." Zexion informed me. I nodded and then laughed before hugging him tightly for a long time. He froze up in my arms but I refused to let go.

"If I had a heart I'd want you to have it." I whispered then walked into a portal. I gave him the peace sign then allowed myself to walk into my own death.

The last thing I saw of his was his widened eyes and slightly parted lips. This made me smirk softly before I wound up getting caught in the drama of the castle. During my stay I realized how easy it would be for Zexion to die. When Axel turned traitor… I lost myself and died. It was painful but I knew it had to be done. I would never regret this day as long as I live. Because Zexion's alive.

I groaned in pain but looked up at the ceiling.

Wanting to see Zexy's one last time.

**Zexion**

I'm a nobody. Nothing else matters other than the simple thought of staying alive. This is all I should care about and yet when I heard the news that the blond was dead I didn't listen. Instead I walked into his room. The room where we spent so much time in just being in the other's presence.

This room was ours and now it doesn't belong to either of us. I stared at the messy bed and the clothes scattered across the floor. It didn't bother me when I saw crappy drawings of us going at it on the desk or lyrics on his bed. I did, however, pick the piece of music up and then stared down when I saw a CD under it labeled _Zexion_.

I felt no emotion like normal when I grabbed the paper and CD then headed to my room. I placed the CD in the player and laid down on my bed waiting to hear what would be on it. Curiosity didn't drive me to grab the disc and neither did remorse. All I could feel was the absence of emotions as I waited for the music to play.

The song started soft. While the melody played I looked over at my books. I saw the ghost of an image of Demyx staring at all the covers in amazement. I blinked the image away and then focused on the CD. That's when he finally began to sing.

"With no hearts I lose myself in you. Wishing… there was something true. In this simple world where nothing matters, I wana be next to you." His voice whispered on the disc. My eyes widened as he continued to sing a lullaby about us being together forever.

I found myself entranced by the words wanting to become closer and closer to him. For some reason this song gave me a heart. When the song ended another began. This one begged me to put my 'damn books' down for a moment and just look at him. I smiled at this and closed my eyes.

When the CD ended, but started from the beginning once more my door opened and Roxas entered. I stared at the boy and then looked at the ceiling counting the bents and bruises on the wall. "I'm _so_ sorry." Roxas whispered and sat down on my bed. I ignored him not wanting to talk at the moment.

Nobodies can never feel. I don't want his pity or remorse. It will do no good here when I am- I felt something on my face. It reminded me of Demyx. I smiled and touched my cheek before examining what I found. Water, how odd, where did it come from? I frowned and then strange noises came from my throat as Roxas flew out of my room.

I can't have him in here right now when my body is acting so strangely. I'll have Vexen look into it later. I wanted to die right then and there but I didn't. Instead I continued living. Each day passed by slower than the last.

Finally one day I met him. Sora was waiting for me and was ready to kill me just a year and a half after Demyx's death. When he killed me the boy smiled and cheered but I looked at him and smiled. "It's official. I've been dead for the past year, six months, eighteen days, and fourteen hours. Now I finally get to see him once more." I whispered before fading away.


End file.
